


Office Visit

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [89]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire
Genre: Android Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Cock Warming, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Jarvis freaks Morbie out by showing up to the ER...He's just delivering the lunch he forgot? "Okay, dude Call/text something don't freak me out like that!"Why is Jarvis under the... seriously? GDI PARKER





	Office Visit

Michael blinked at Jarvis, standing at the entrance of the ER, he panicked for a moment, “What happened?”

“Nothing, sir, I merely brought your lunch. Peter had requested I deliver it, since you forgot to pack yours this morning.”

Michael sighed, “Scare me like that... Um, got ahead and set it in my office, I'll... I've gotta clear this last bed before I can get to eating.”

“Of course, sir.”

Claire blinked at him, “It's a long story and most of it you do not want to know.”

“Okay,” she shrugged as they finished up with the last bed before they split off, Claire to continue working, and Michael to head for lunch.

“J, next time, send me a message or something before you just show up in my ER, you almost gave me a panic attack,” he grumbled at his phone as he headed for his office.

“Forgive me, sir, it was a bit of a last minute decision. Though, young sir would enjoy seeing the outcome. Do you consent to a temporarily placed camera in your office?”

Michael blinked, “Huh?”

“Do you consent to temporary cameras in your office? It would only be used for private enjoyment.”

Michael smirked, “Yes, what did Parker convince you to do?”

“Lock the door after you enter, please. And enjoy your lunch.”

Michael blinked at his closed door before he opened it and went inside. “J?”

“Just enjoy your lunch, sir.”

Michael turned the lock as he circled the desk, rolling his eyes at Jarvis smirking at him from his kneeling position under the desk, “Seriously?”

“Young sir has made mention of some cock warming interest.”

“I'm not staying soft...”

“He has also mentioned wanting to see his Daddy getting an 'under the desk' blowjob as well.”

Michael sighed, “Do Not give anyone reason to come to my office, do you understand?”

“I would never, sir, unless that was your request.”

Michael unzipped his pants before he settled in his chair, “Do not make a mess...”

“Of course not, sir. Please, enjoy your lunch as normal.”

Michael settled his spread legs on either side of Jarvis' form as he got the container Jarvis had brought him, “I'm not going to stay soft...”

“I have no need to breathe, or gag,” Jarvis grinned before he settled Michael's soft cock in his mouth. Happily wrapping his lips around it and settling there, content.”

“How is this my life,” Michael grumbled as he stabbed at his food and attempted to forget about that warm, very human feeling mouth wrapped around his cock.

“Let me know when you'd like dessert, sir.”

Michael blinked, “Dessert?”

“I would never leave you with just the feeling of my mouth on your cock, not without satisfying it.”

Michael winced as he cock twitched and started taking more notice of exactly where it was, “J... just for that...”

“Yes, sir?”

Michael took a deep breathe. “Start sucking.”

“Time for dessert already?” Michael took deep breaths as he tried to breathe through the sensation.

“All the way down your throat, J. Can't risk making a mess. Get me off quick.” Michael checked his time, he still had 15 minutes. “Don't stop until I come twice.”

Jarvis swallowed him deeper, turning up the suction as Michael's head fell back. “I aim to please, sir.”

The first one hit him quick, leaving him leaning over his desk, eyeing the clock, “You got 10 minutes to get me off and presentable.”

“Am I allowed other forms of stimulation, sir?”

“No.” Michael panted, eyes glazed as the suction increased, “Fuck,” he gasped out, trying to stay quiet. His eyes never left the clock, when he had less than 5 minutes his hips jerked when he finally came. “Enough,” was panted out as Jarvis pulled away.

“Now to make you presentable, sir.”

Michael frowned when Jarvis grabbed his hand to reach down and turn off the inducer, “Wha-?”

“You have a very arousing blush when you've just come, sir, if I'm not over stepping.” Jarvis smiled at he reached into the small pack he must have hidden from him when he came into the hospital to start running wipes over his sweat dotted face. “I can not wait until your shift is over to witness the retaliation.”

“Oh, you think you're immune, J? Parker didn't have the balls to do this himself so he sent you...”

“I said sir mentioned interest, and his wish for me to bring your forgotten lunch. I never said anything beyond that.”

Michael blinked, “You... you planned this whole scene?”

Jarvis was smiling at the camera he's set in the corner, drawing Michael's attention to it. “The young sir will most certainly enjoy the footage. Shall I send it to him now?”

Michael laughed as he turned his belt back on, shaking his head, “No, I don't need a repeat of this or him swinging in to jump me in the ER. Just, hold off on that for now.”

“As you wish, will that be all sir?”

Michael grinned, “Shall I retaliate now or should I wait for everyone to be home?”

“You're lunch is almost up, sir.”

Jarvis relaxed against the hand reaching for his face as Michael whispered, “Go home... set yourself into the auto stimuli, for 1 hour. Record everything, and don't you dare skip on showing your reactions.”

Michael could visibly see Jarvis' cock twitch in his pants, “That... will be an enjoyable punishment, sir.”

“Say that after the first 30 minutes are up. And no disabling ejaculation.”

“I will- I will make a mess of the bed, sir.”

“Good, now, off you go.”

Jarvis licked his lips, smiling as he nodded, “Yes, sir.”

“Oh, one more thing.”

“Yes, sir?”

“Max speed only.”

Jarvis' eyes shuddered between natural and arc blue before he nodded, actually gulping, “Yes, sir.”

 

 


End file.
